Lost in my heart
by Tialakit
Summary: A prophesy of two pups and the ones they will choose as allies and mates
1. Chapter 1

"_**Finally the den of the moon wolves after all these years of hunting whispered Ryuroku the devious."**_

**_Mommy have you seen Riku? "No dear, why do you ask?" He was supposed to take me to see old Lone Diamond. "Well your brother has never broken a promise to you has he? Get moving, back to the den and wait for him." Yes mommy! Ryuroku "That pup is beautiful I think I'll keep her for myself. Men kill the adults but keep the pups secure they can be trained and used for work." Men "Yes sir" Ryuroku "Just so there's no confusion the gold pup, she's mine." Riku! Big brother where were you? "Getting you this." Wow a green collar how'd you know? I saw one and really wanted one. "You're my little sister I was figuring out your mind before you could walk." BOOOOOOOOOOM Riku what was that? Riku "I don't know, stay here." _**

**_AHHHHHHH! Riku "What happened here? All the adults they're dead?" Ryuroku "Look men another runty pup come to join the rest of his pack. Trank. him like the other runts I have a feeling there's only one pup in there and she couldn't wound a stick." Pad pad pad Riku? Is that you big brother? Ryuroku "Such a naïve little wolf your brother will not be coming for you so I came to get you." O.K. where are we going mister? I'm Starstriker by the way. Ryuroku " That's a pretty name just like you. So do you want to see your brother?" You know where Riku ran off to? He was so worried. Ryurokuthis pup has no idea she's walking right beside her pack's worst enemy. "Why don't you take a drink before we go out you seem thirsty little one." How'd you know? Ryuroku "You get to know these thingsdrink the water and I'll be able to get you out without harming you or your innocent soul. Now be a good girl and take a drink." Thanks you're really nice mister what's your name? Ryuroku "It's Ryuroku little Starstriker." Ryuroku nice yawn name I'll be yawn napping Ryuroku so please just ignore me. Ryuroku "As you wish little one. Now I can carry her out and put her in a cage till I get this prize home. Men there's a runt named Riku among these pups find him and lock him in with this runt they'll be my share choose any others you want but bring me Riku." Scarclaws "Sir that runt named Riku ? I think I know where he is. He had a tag you see sir and one of the names said Riku and the other Starstriker sir." Ryuroku "Good job now bring him here. I wouldn't want my little Starstriker to miss her brother now would I?" Scarclaws "No sir he'll be here in a moment sir. Those two are quite a catch aren't they?" Ryuroku "Yes they, are the female is as sweet as sugar and beautiful too. Her brother is obviously strong and loyal to his sister they'll make fine additions to my slave kennels. The girl will be my personal slave. She seems a bit overprotected for a mear wolf though and that name is longer than any wolf's name I've ever heard. Ah, so they finally got him here. What took you so long?" Greggor "He woke up sir evidently he's stronger than he looks. He nearly got away but when he saw that new "pet" of yours he flipped and tried to gnaw through the bars.We caught him in the hind leg with the trank. Guns but we had to dump three doses of elephant trankquilizer into his system. He's still alive though he seems pretty comatose right now." Ryuroku "Just leave him there on the bed for now I have something I have to do before he awakens. others scurry out at top speed Now this runt won't remember anything about what he saw and will only know he'll be safe as long as he obeys me. There better not be any adult survivors or witnesses or I'm in trouble. Yeah right like the great Lord Koenma would care about losing a few mangy wolf demons." _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Koenma "Botan get the spirit detectives in here now! We have an emergency! This is bigger than the saint-beasts!" **_

**_2 hours later once Koenma stopped freaking out long enough to remember Botan was on vacation. Yusuke "Alright pacifier breath what has your diaper in a twist this time? If it involves keeping Hiei from killing Kuwabara or Kurama from raiding your vault count me out. I have a third of the Makai to keep tabs on a no eating humans rule to enforce and a demonic two-year-old running rampant in the castle." Koenma "The Moon pack has disappeared from your third of the Makai Yusuke and they happen to have had half a set of pups born to fulfill an ancient prophesy. _**

**_The moon shall meet the sun and in fire and ice they shall become the light in the darkness. A thief and a forbidden child shall call forth their hearts and steal them from their gilded cages. The silver sun of ice the golden moon of fire both to bind their souls to the ones fate deceived before with cruel twists and turns. Only with these two shall the outcasts ever know peace and love. The warrior of the moon was supposed to see an old wolf seer named Diamond but her pack's entire adult population was killed." Yusuke "There's a murderer in my territory! This can't be allowed Keiko's pregnant again and I don't want her in danger. My daughter just turned two and she's bad enough without having this trouble. Wait if all the adults were killed then where are the young of the pack? Wolf-demons are known to kill anything they see as a threat to their young even other more powerful demons." Koenma "Yusuke there is a more dangerous problem then the wolves a demon my father sealed in a crystal prison is loose and he can only be destroyed by the warrior of the moon and the warrior of the sun."_**

**_Keiko "What do you mean there's a murderer in your territory and you're sending me to Kurama's for safety! He may be our daughter's godfather but he's also a thousand something years old and has GIANT killer plants in his gardens!" Servant "Lord Yusuke there is a rather angry wolf demon outside and she says her name is Diamond. Oh yeah Lord Hiei is outside as well he says he's going to help you find the pup."_**

**_Riku "Starstriker get out of there and get Tabitha to come out for dinner." Oh alright brother come-on Tabitha I think the cook said dinner was going to be some sort of soup I hope it's got fava beans in it! Tabitha "I'm still surprised you didn't try to put me in the soup when we first met I'm a rabbit-demon and you're a wolf-demon I'm prey you're a predator. There is no way you're normal my dear Striker."_**


End file.
